


Saving Prince Lance

by heavenlyrare



Series: Shance Week 2K16 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 2 of Shance Week, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lance and Shiro are married, M/M, Shance Week 2K16, She's adorable, They have an (adopted) daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: "Once upon a time, Prince Lance of the Takashi-McClain Kingdom had been kidnapped by the world's evilest and strongest dragon, Shiro. No one could slay the beast and rescue the Prince. It seemed like he would be under the dragon's rule forever. Until the greatest knight of all time showed up—Knight Leslie."
-OR-Day 2 of Shance Week:Hero/Villain (more like Hero & Villain)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is my contribution to Day 2 of Shance Week~
> 
> First off, I'm sorry for being a whole three hours late (my time) ;-;  
> And then this turn out to be really short...  
>  ~~I was struggling~~
> 
> I seen a whole lot of literal "hero/villain" around when I was browsing, so I decided to do a domestic, pretend take on it. This one-shot is set in the same universe as my other fic, [Domestic God(dess), Thy Name is Lance.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8507323) You don't have to read it to understand this one. (I don't think...)
> 
> Without further adieu, here is the fic!
> 
> [I do not own VLD or its characters. Any mistakes found belong to me.]

"Oh, won't someone save me from this foul beast? Won't someone bring me back to my kingdom safe and sound? Am I doomed to be trapped here forever?" whined Lance as he draped himself over their banister in a dramatic manner. A golden crown with sapphire jewels was placed crookedly upon the man's brown locks and a red blanket was tied around his neck in placement of a robe. He was playing the role of the Prince—Prince of the Takashi-McClain Kingdom—in this little make-believe game.

"No one's coming to save you, Prince. If they do, they'll have to go through me—the strongest dragon in these lands," huffed Shiro while puffing out his chest in a proud manner. A smug smirk marred his features, but Lance could tell he was struggling not to break character and start laughing. The brunet let a small smile grace his face before he was back to bemoaning and being dramatic. Shiro was wearing all black, save for the white circle that was on his shirt, which had black lines drawn across it to represent his "underbelly". He had white "dragon spikes" going down his back and continued to the tip of the fake dragon tail that was attached to his backside, which was also black. He even had black, pointy ears to go with the look as well.

"Don't worry, Prince Lance! I, Knight Leslie, will slay this beast and bring you back home, where your people await you!" announced Leslie as she struck a righteous pose, sword unsheathed and aimed towards Shiro. Her blue eyes shone with determination as she fixed her searing gaze upon Shiro. She was donning her "armor", which was really just painted cardboard to seem gray, and her Captain America shield, accompanied by her toy sword. At the sight of her, Lance let joy overwhelm him. He shot up from the banister with a wide smile upon his face.

"Oh, thank the heavens! The strongest knight in these lands has come to my aid!" exclaimed Lance. His words seemed to fuel Leslie as she let out a loud battle cry before charging towards Shiro. Of course, Shiro didn't let her defeat him easily. He evaded a few of her swings with her sword and "attacked" (a little bop on her forehead) her back. Grunts and growls, amongst other noises, filled the house as Knight Leslie and Dragon Shiro battled one another. It wasn't long before Leslie landed a hit on Shiro, thrusting her sword through the space between his arm and side. An expression of true surprise overtook Shiro's features, which made the game even more fun. He shook his head before playing his part of "dying". Dramatic falling and noises of anguish ensued.

"...Y-You've... beaten me fair and square. P-Prince Lance... is yours t-to... take," breathed Shiro before closing his eyes and being silent for the rest of the game. He could only listen as Lance and Leslie carried on.

Lance ran down the steps, his "robe" billowing out from behind him. As soon as he cleared the last step, he got on eye level with Leslie, who was grinning proudly. He matched her grinning with his own and took both of her hands into his own. "Thank you so much, Knight Leslie! How can I ever repay you for rescuing me and slaying the villainous beast?"

"A simple kiss will do, Your Highness," requested Leslie. A light pink dusted her pale cheeks.

"Then a kiss is what you shall receive," responded Lance as he leaned down to press his lips against Leslie's forehead. The kiss was the last straw for the young girl. She was giggling like a maniac, breaking character and signaling the end of the game. That was Shiro's cue to get up from their tile floor and join the two loves of his lives. He wrapped them up in his arms, pressing soft, chaste kisses to any part of their face that he could reach. Finally, after one last kiss, he regarded them with a warm smile and bright eyes.

"You made a wonderful knight, Leslie. And you were an amazing prince, Lance," complimented Shiro, causing Lance and Leslie to flush lightly in response.

"You made a fierce dragon, Shiro," returned Lance. His smile took a devilish turn as he trailed a hand up his husband's chest. "I actually wouldn't have minded being your _prisoner_ forever," purred the brunet with half-lidded eyes. It was Shiro's turn to flush a pretty pink color as he narrowed his eyes slightly at Lance, who just blinked innocently in response.

"Anyway, I don't know about anyone else, but I've worked up an appetite. I'm thinking cookies with ice cream," announced Shiro, making his way towards the kitchen. Leslie quickly tagged along, agreeing on having cookies and ice cream for a snack. As Shiro got out two bowls for them, he listened to Leslie talk animatedly about their little game, occasionally humming and throwing in his two scents every now and then. She boasted about how she defeated him and how she was a convincing knight. The sight of her bowl being placed in front of her cut her off as she proceeded to stuff her face with ice cream and cookies. Shiro was in the same boat, causing Lance to laugh at the sight of them. _Like father, like daughter._

Lance got himself a bowl, but filled it up with strawberries instead. His mind wandered to the time before they adopted Leslie. When they were both longing to have a third member of their small family. Longing to hear the familiar high-pitch voice and pounding footsteps. Now, as Lance joined Leslie and Shiro at the table, the brunet was grateful that they had that fateful conversation. He was glad that they got to adopt Leslie, who was a bundle of sunshine and joy. Who had the looks of Shiro, yet the personality of Lance. Who was fluent in Spanish, Japanese, and English. He couldn't have asked for anything more, really.

"...I love you, guys. You know that, right?" confessed Lance in a soft tone.

"We love you, too, Papa!" responded Leslie without a second thought, accompanied by a quick cheek kiss from Shiro. He squirmed at the feeling of his cold, wet lips against his skin, but appreciated it all the same.

Yeah, nothing could ever be better than what he had right now.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~it's only the second day and i'm already stressing~~  
>  time to go write the third day aaH
> 
> hmu at [tumblr](http://www.attractivelysarcastic.tumblr.com/) please


End file.
